customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxus Neox
Maxus Neox is a Hero from planet Verrax. He is the leader of the Verrax Team, which includes the heroes: Zanex Hoax, Dylan Clank, James Terax, Wesley Kelkakk, Rick Jonas and Sarah Elli. Early Life 1.0 Maxus Neox was born on a planet near to planet Geilu known as planet Verrax. He was originally from the Geilu Elites, but left after the death of a former hero on the team. After that he travelled to planet Verrax where he joined the Verrax team. He was sent to planet Goresk for his first mission where he met up with Zanex Hoax to investigate mysterious behavior with a miner who killed his boss known as Martin Boraz. Martin couldn't control his raw quaza addiction and nearly killed Neox after stealing his core for more power. Neox was quickly rushed back to planet Verrax where his core was replaced and recharged. 2.0 When Neox was upgraded to a 2.0 he was sent back to stop Martin Boraz who was now known more as 'Bonez' This time it was not just him and Zanex, a new rookie known as Evan Rouge was sent on this mission with them. Neox and Zanex were not happy with having a rookie with them, and especially a rookie from planet Geilu. There was a 30 year war between planet Verrax and planet Geilu. Although he may have been just a rookie, Rouge ended up saving Neoxes life when Bonez once again stole his core. His leg was being crushed by a rock so Rouge moved the rock and took Neox back to safety. Since that day Neox and Rouge got along a lot better. Current Status Breakout Neox never had a 3.0 form, instead he went straight to Breakout from 2.0. In the Breakout Neox went after Kitchmakk who escaped from planet Verrax jail after a power failure. Kitchmakk came from a far away planet known as planet Goresk. Neox, Elli and Terrax went on this mission and the rest of the Verrax team went elsewhere to catch other villains. They had to travel far distances to find Kitchmakk which took up alot of their time. The Quaza Rock While searching for Kitchmakk they found someting unusual, a huge blue rock in the middle of a snowey dessert. Neox didn't like the look of the rock, so he kept his distance, although Elli and Terrax went over to it and touched it and started to feel funny. All their core energy had been completely drained and they were both sent back to planet Verrax, Neox continued on however, and eventually came across a cave where they found Kitchmakk. It wasn't a challanging fight for Neox. He had very powerful weapons and before he knew it he was on his way back to planet Verrax with Kitchmakk. Brain Attack A brain pod was sent off track and landed in planet Verrax jail. The Verrax Team must upgrade to their brain attack forms and defeat the brains!' For the brain attack Neox will be stopping the brains from infecting the creatures of planet Verrax. Forms Category:Heroes Category:Brain Attack Category:White Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Team Leader Category:Silver Heroes Category:User:TheDudeProductions Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Heroes Category:Leaders Category:2013